


From a Distance

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Someone keeps sneaking into Tony’s workshop and JARVIS is Not Helpful.





	From a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: From a Distance  
> Square Filled: BBB - Y5: Protectiveness  
> Also WinterIron Week Day 1: Secret Caretaking  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: none  
> Summary: Someone keeps sneaking into Tony’s workshop and JARVIS is Not Helpful.

“JARVIS, why does my workshop smell like chili?” While many weird odors had been produced in this space over the years, Tony was at a loss to figure out what chemical reaction would result in the scent of meat, tomatoes and cumin. Further nonplussed to see a tray on one of his worktables containing a steaming bowl, a carafe and a covered plate, he waited for his AI to reply. 

“Said foodstuff, along with a sandwich, and coffee has been delivered.”

“I can see that.” This was the third time this week he’d arrived at the workshop to find something to eat waiting for him, but this was the first hot meal. Tony peeked under the cover to see what looked to be a perfectly browned grilled cheese, and his stomach rumbled. “You can tell Natasha to lay off, as I am perfectly capable of keeping myself fed. In fact, I had a very nice lunch just a few hours ago, as you know if you’d check my calendar.” 

It had been a working lunch, with the meal catered in; and if he barely picked at what was in front of him, no one said a word. Pepper was there -- if video-conferencing counted as ‘there’ -- and he’d been all knotted up inside. Focusing on the agenda and the resultant discussion was the only way he could make it through. The food, well, that was a secondary consideration and a distant one, at that. 

God, he missed her. But Pepper was right: he couldn't give up being Iron Man, and she couldn’t be with him if he didn’t. So she ran the company from the West Coast, and he holed up here in the Tower where he was surrounded by teammates who, perhaps, were also trying to be friends. 

“Agent Romanoff left this morning on a mission, Sir.” 

Huh. “Same message to her partner in crime, then.” Hawkeye would consider it a challenge to sneak in and out of the workshop -- probably through the vents -- though leaving just a taunting note or maybe a slice of cold, greasy pizza seemed more his style. 

“Agent Barton is with Agent Romanoff.” 

“How about Rhodey, or Happy? No, this doesn’t feel like them, either,” Tony mused aloud. “They would have stuck around for a chat, right? Besides, Rhodey hates chili and Happy would have brought a big bag of cheeseburgers instead.” 

“Correct on both points, Sir.” 

“Well, I know it wasn’t Cap,” Tony replied, a little perturbed that his AI was being so cagey. “He’d have grabbed me the minute I was free and dragged me to that greasy spoon diner he’s so fond of, lecturing me all the way about how they were lucky to have one square meal a day during the war.” Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but this surreptitious food delivery wasn’t the way Rogers handled things. He believed in facing problems straight on and would be having A Friendly Talk with Tony instead. 

“Besides, Steve’s got his hands full these days with his own bestie, right?” He’d tracked down Barnes with help from Wilson and JARVIS and brought his childhood friend back to the Tower with him, hoping to help him recover and build a new life. 

It had been a shock for all of them to discover that the car accident that had killed Tony’s parents had instead been intentional and that the Winter Soldier was to blame. More accurately, the Soldier had been a weapon aimed at Howard Stark. It had taken Tony a while to accept that conclusion; even after reading the medical reports and seeing photos of the equipment in the bank basement in DC. But he knew all too well how weapons could be misused and understood how important second chances were. If anyone deserved one, it was a man who had been the longest-serving POW ever. 

Not that Tony had much of an opportunity to tell Barnes that he’d forgiven him; the guy barely left the apartment he was sharing with Rogers, and seemed to be actively avoiding Tony. Which was maybe just as well, since his teenage crush on Captain America’s sidekick would only have complicated things. Tony heaved a sigh. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?” 

“I suggest you simply enjoy your meal, Sir, and not worry too much about from where it came.” 

“Well, whoever it was, would you thank them for me?” Tony sat down and dunked a corner of the sandwich into the chili before taking a bit. It was delicious. 

“Of course, Sir.” A few moments later, JARVIS played back the conversation for a black-clad figure perched on the edge of the landing gantry. It was a mild breach of privacy protocol, but JARVIS was familiar with the Three Laws of Robotics. It wasn’t difficult to define his creator being lonely and in need of comfort as ‘coming to harm’. 

“Perhaps next time, Sergeant Barnes, you should stay. There’s plenty of room at the table for two.” 

“Thanks, J. I’ll think about it.”


End file.
